Failing Flute Fiasco
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Set before Chiriko actually appeared... Amiboshi tries to get the others to listen to his flute, but Miaka's gadgets from her world are getting in the way! What's a poor guy to do? It's random!


Failing Flute Fiasco

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own Fushigi Yugi.  Sadly enough…

It was a day like any other day in Konan: the birds chirping in the trees, the sun shining down, and passers-by enjoying the company of each other. It had only been a few days since Amiboshi had been accepted as "Chiriko" by the other Suzaku warriors and Miaka. He was determined to follow through with the plan set by the Seiryuu group… He would gain their trust through music!

Amiboshi stared down at his flute. "I wonder where everyone is," he mumbled tiredly. Now it wasn't that he didn't like the Suzaku group: they were actually very nice to him. In fact it was this that made him miss their presence. "If I don't play when they're around, how will the plan even work?"

He looked up to see Tasuki slinking around behind Tamahome, yelling something. "I just wanna see!" Tasuki shouted pitifully at his fellow warrior.

"Why?" Tamahome asked in annoyance before stopping abruptly, making Tasuki run smack into him.

Tasuki reached around and snatched a video game from his hands.

"HEY!" Tamahome growled and tried to grab the game back. "Miaka said I could play with it!"

"Well, Miaka ain't here!" the bandit retaliated and ran off in the other direction.

Amiboshi blinked as the two ran away. "Okay…" Realizing that he wasn't going to do much good in his current spot, he decided to find others to play for.

He came across three people sitting under a tree. Nuriko was admiring a CD player Miaka had let him borrow while Chichiri was playing one of those electronic fishing games.

"Um…" Amiboshi tried to make his presence known. "Would you guys like to hear a song?"

"Not right now," Nuriko insisted as he tried to figure out how to work the player. He held up a CD to Miaka's face. "How does this work again?"

Miaka turned the CD right side up and stuck it into the CD player. "Try it now." She placed the head phones onto his ears. "Can you hear it?"

Nuriko smiled excitedly. "Hey! There's music in here!" He paused and listened to the music before face faulting at Miaka. "…Hips don't lie? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Miaka giggled while Chichiri laughed joyfully.

"I got a 9-pounder, ya know!" he announced cheerfully.

Amiboshi practically whined. "You guys…"

Miaka smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Chiriko. We'll listen to your flute later. We're just a little busy. Why don't you play for Mitsukake? He seemed a little down earlier today."

Amiboshi shrugged, figuring it was worth a shot. He couldn't force them to listen to the music, especially when they were enthralled in other gadgets from another world! He set off back up to the palace.

On the steps he found Mitsukake feeding Tama the cat. Amiboshi sighed in relief. Finally he could play for somebody.

"Hello, Mitsukake," he greeted happily, sitting down beside the older man. "Would you like to hear a song?"

Mitsukake gave him one of his gentle smiles. "Actually a song would be nice." Before Amiboshi could begin playing, Mitsukake pulled out another CD player Miaka just happened to have given him earlier that day. "Good idea… Thanks, Chiriko."

Amiboshi was starting to get annoyed. His eye twitched slightly in unnerve. He glared down at the little white cat that was staring up at him.

"Don't tell me you're going to ignore me, too."

Tama meowed and turned away from him in a regal manner before stalking off to find something better to do.

Amiboshi groaned. "At this rate, we're going to fail our mission. Even the cat abandoned me!"

"Chiriko?"

Amiboshi glanced up to see none other than Hotohori standing there.

"Your highness!" he yelped in surprise, thinking that he might have overheard his little rant. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was merely trying to find everyone… It's time to eat."

Amiboshi looked even more disappointed. "…I'll go get everyone." He trudged off to find everyone for dinner.

Hotohori smiled at the so-assumed ambition of the young man. He was proud to have such a fine warrior in the midst. He looked down at Mitsukake curiously, only to see a strange contraption placed over his ears.

"Hmm, that is odd…"

After about ten minutes of rounding everyone up, the group made their way into the dinning hall. As they were waiting for their food, Amiboshi sought his opportunity.

"Would anyone like to hear a song?" he asked happily, holding his flute up proudly. He began to play a few notes but Nuriko jerked the instrument from his hands and whacked him over the head with it. "OW! Hey!" He glared at the other warrior.

"No playing at the table, Chiriko. Besides, you need practice!"

Amiboshi snatched his flute back. "That's why I have to play for you guys. How else will I learn?"

"Don't worry, Chiriko," Miaka assured him soothingly. "We'll listen to your song soon."

"Don't count on it," Tasuki muttered while playing with his chopsticks.

"Hey, I got another one!" Chichiri cheered as he still continued playing his fishing game.

"Aren't you tired of that thing yet?" Tamahome asked as he looked over at the game.

Chichiri grinned, kind of scary in a way. "Nope!"

The food finally arrived. After dinner, it was getting close to bedtime for everyone. Amiboshi figured he'd better give it one last shot. Everyone was sitting around talking anyway.

Just when he tried to play a few notes, he suddenly sneezed. He blinked as the others looked over at him.

"What?"

"Oh, it looks like you may be getting sick, Chiriko!" Miaka stated worriedly.

"I'm not getting si—achoo!" Amiboshi sniffled wearily and whined. "Okay… I'm getting sick, but—!"

"We've gotta get you to bed!" Miaka pulled him up from his spot and walked him all the way to his designated room. She led him to his bed and made him lie down. "Now you rest and I'll check on you later." She left the room quietly.

Amiboshi sighed tiredly before sneezing again. "Well… I guess I'll just have to sabotage their whole mission and way of life tomorrow." He pulled out a little stuffed zebra doll Miaka had given him (since everyone else had gotten something from her) and rolled onto his side before going to sleep.

The End!

AN: I know it's short, but I just had an idea and had to get it down. I hope y'all liked it! Tell me what you think, please!  Chau


End file.
